The present invention may provide a configuration and an operation of a network including a base station to support a multimedia broadcasting and multicast service, for example, an Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS), in addition to a voice service and a data service in a cellular system for providing a packet service, and may provide a method and a process of controlling an operation of a terminal. The MBMS may fixably allocate a common channel to provide a service in a conventional circuit-based cellular system.
A conventional Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP)-based cellular system may apply a code division multiple access (CDMA) scheme, and may provide MBMS using a secondary common control physical channel (S-CCPCH) that reserves and allocates several codes for the MBMS. A 3GPP Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) system that is based on an asynchronous mode may support an MBMS Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) function, and may control a synchronization of a downlink physical channel and thus, may improve a radio link channel through a soft combining function and a selective combining function between multiple routes in the terminal.
The conventional WCDMA system may classify, into various states, the base station and the terminal for exchanging information such as traffic and the like to apply different operation processes for the information exchange according to the state of the terminal. The state of the terminal may briefly classified into an idle mode and an active mode, and the active mode is classified into more detailed states such as URA_PCH, CELL_PCH, CELL_FACH, and CELL_DCH to control the operation of the terminal. A radio network for providing a service, namely, a service network, may be constituted by network nodes such as a user equipment (UE), a node B, a radio network controller (RNC), a General Packet Radio Service support node (GSN), and the like.
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) system may be a packet-based system, may be a system for providing packet service, and may provide various packet services, such as a Internet Protocol based voice service, a game service, a file Transfer Protocol (FTP) service, a Video streaming service, a Multicast or Broadcast service, and the like. To perform the above, the service network is simply constituted by a terminal, a base station or cell, an access Gateway (aGW) that is an end point of the network, and the like, and the state of the base station and the terminal is simply classified into two states, such as RRC_IDLE and RRC_CONNECTED. The LTE system may adopt an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple (Access) (OFDM(A)) as a multiple access scheme, and thus, a radio resource allocation is switched into a two-dimensional (2D) allocation based on a frequency and time, as opposed to a code allocation.
Accordingly, the LTE system may use a method of effectively providing the Multicast or Broadcast Service by applying a various base station environments including a hierarchical cell format, a controlling method based on an operation of a terminal, and a scheme of generating and transmitting of control information that allocates variable radio resources.